Panty and Stocking with GarterbeltEden's Pass
by Matrix7o6
Summary: First off...THIS STORY IS HERE TO STAY! Now that's out of the way, Follow Panty,Stocking and Sleeves Anarchy as they uncover the lost paradise...Eden. Trouble is they aren't the only one's looking for it. Oc/Kneesocks. Rated M for blood, gore, and maybe a lemon or two.
1. Chapter 1

Eden's Pass

Sorry for deleting the story guys, it wasn't really going in the direction I wanted it too so I'm starting again. Just for clarity's sake this story takes place after Stocking's supposed betrayal. Now time to dive into the new and improved Panty and Stocking Eden's Pass.

"_History will decide who's right….end of story."_

-Jetstream Sam

Heaven,

The crown jewel of creation. A city crafted by the very hand of God Himself, possessing beauty so radiant, and so glorious it dwarfs even the brightest of stars. Since before the beginning of time this city has been a beacon of peace and righteous order. Not today, however. Today its trouble in paradise. God is having a talk with his best student and He is not happy at all.

God: This is not happening! Why now?!

?: My sisters are down there suffering my Lord. I won't sit by and watch this anymore.

God: Your sisters deserve their fate! They were nothing but trouble when they were here and haven't seemed to improve on Earth, they haven't given much effort into collecting heavens, coins, Sleeves. It seems they don't care to come back.

Sleeves was a dark brown, fairly skinny boy, with black hair brown eyes, and wore a simple white sweater-vest jacket, blue jeans and white shoes. (I'm getting introductions out of the way as fast as possible to get the story up quicker.)

Sleeves: I don't care. They're still trying and I know they want to come back but they need help! And with Corset back they're going to need all the help they can get…..I don't care what the cost may be, I'll even accept losing my wings in order to help them.

God: This is madness! You're about to become an arch-angel, if you leave now you won't achieve your goal!

Sleeves: That's fine by me! But I'm going!

God Tried to retort but let out a frustrated sigh.

God: Very well, then. Say your goodbyes and pack whatever you wish to bring. You leave in an hour.

Sleeves smiled and happily bowed.

Sleeves: Yes my Lord!

With the hour at hand there was a clap of thunder. At that very same moment Sleeves found himself falling towards the ground below.

Sleeves: What the…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As the screaming Sleeves plummeted to the ground like a concrete block (God gave this kid some mighty lungs) Panty was outside the church fuming over Garter's latest tantrum. Then, as she looked upward, she saw an object quickly approaching from the sky with frightening velocity.

Panty: What the fu…?!

*!CRASH!*

The object slammed right into the fountain in front of the church creating a rather large crater in its wake. Sleeves had arrived. Panty jumped back to the top of the stairs at the church's entrance, Back-Lace cocked and ready.

Panty: I don't know WHO the fuck you are or WHERE the fuck you came from, but you picked the WRONG fucking place to crash your ass into, shit-for-brains!

As the dust cloud cleared, she saw a figure lying in the midst rumble.

Sleeves: Damn it…..that….hurt!

Sleeves picked himself up and shook the rubble from his shoulders.

Sleeves: A SOFT LANDING?! WAS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK, I MEAN COME ON?! "Sleeves screamed to the sky" and dusted off the rest of himself facing the opposite direction of his sister

"well well I guess that answers my question" Panty walked down the steps and poked the still cursing sleeves on the shoulder "hey lil bro having fun in the bricks?"

Sleeves jumped, sighed, then swiveled around "umm hi sis"

Then sleeves is glomped by his eldest sister his face firmly in her bust as she planned "awe im hurt lil bro all I get is a hello" she giggled then released him from her vice "man but it is damn good to see u it feels like it's been forever since I've seen you"

Sleeves grinned "I was thinking the same thing sis I really missed you, things weren't really the same once you and Stocking went earthside, although I didn't mind the quiet it was refreshing, by the way mom and dad send there regards and there love"

Panty cringed at the mention of their parents "you sure about that one, I know dad means his but you sure about mom? Is she still mad about what happened before we left?"

Sleeves grinned wider at his big sister "oh hell yes, something about that some of the cum stains just won't come out, and the fact you left her out, I mean seriously sis you know her better than me or stripes, but what possessed you to leave her out of the fun? No let me guess you wanted it all for yourself huh"

"Hey don't judge me I like my pleasures just like the rest of you"

"though as much and thought that would be your answer" Sleeves reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of note paper and repeated "well then young lady when you return you banned from dick for a millennia you'll just have to stratify yourself with pussy for a while, yes I am still mad but I still love you, Mom"

Panty fell silent and her face turned pale "…..no she wouldn't"

Sleeves put it back in his pocket and smirked "just keep telling yourself that sis"

Panty mumbled some curse words "I can't believe she'd even think of doing this!"

"That was my idea"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT TTTTTT" Panty had back-lace pointed in his face pushing it against his forehead

Sleeves is still grinning "sis do you really think that's going to work"

"…..no"

"Then put that back between your legs where it belongs"

Panty sighed and shot a few rounds into the sky to make her point then looked back at him

Sleeves dropped his smirk "This is something you'll have to take up with mom when we get back." So…..is little sis here?

"(Sigh) yes…she's in the church with Garter…and he's pissed." Panty groaned, Why bro?! Why did you give that idea to mom?!

Remember, what you did Panty….You had sex with one of my friends on my bed…and you never told mom, dad, or me?

So? "Panty glared at Sleeves"

So…..I slept on my sheets that where stained with a shit-ton of cum! "Sleeves retorted"

OOOOHHHHHH! "Panty shook her head in realization" That's why you were mad the next day"

Yeah "Sleeves quickly retorted" Ok enough about that let's go see Garter and sis.

Good point let's go "Panty agreed"

The two of them opened the church doors to hear Garterbelt in treating with god

"lord give me the patience to deal with these two hoes, rain you're your wisdom down upon me"

Gater goes on with is pleas as Stockings is fast asleep a few pews back

"hey reverend he didn't grant patience but you got me instead does that work" Sleeves said and he turned in Stockings direction and lauched a package at her head and then turned to grin widely at garter "good to see u again reverend" Sleeves salutes Gater

As Sleeves salutes the box he sent at Stockings connected with her head hard "FUCK, OK WHO IS THE ASSHOLE WHO THREW THIS AT ME, AND WHAT IT IS ANYWAY" she ripped open the package and gasped and withdrew large wrapped pudding cup with tiny wings and her eyes grew wide "the…the…Sacred Nector…this has a 7 thousand year waiting list and I had 6 to go…" she looked up and saw the saluting sleeves"

Stocking: Bro? What are you doing here?

Sleeves: It's been awhile sis….so Reverend how where those Vikings?

"Garterbelt Shuttered at the thought"

Garterbelt: Don't remind me child! The Crusades were hard enough on a man now you have to go and bring up those loud mouths….come to think of it _ think of it I went from dealing with loud mouth Vikings to loud mouth angels_ I really moved up in the world. LORD! WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?!

Sleeves: Why do you think I'm here?

"Stocking looks irritated as she listens in on the conversation"

Stocking: HEY! Quit ignoring me!

Sleeves: Take it easy stripes.

"Stocking's temper was fuming"

Stocking: DAMN IT SLEEVES! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! "Stocking yelled at her brother but was soon _glomped_ by Sleeves.

Sleeves: I'm just kidding sis! God it's good to see you and big sis again!

Stocking: It's been so long since I've seen you bro. "She puts him in a back breaking bear hug" So how's mom and dad?

Sleeves: "bones cracking" Great, they wanted me to get you the pudding before I left. "Stocking let's Sleeves go after a full minute and a half"

Garterbelt: Well it seems the lord answered my prayers, how long has it been since I've seen you child?

Sleeves: With or without mom?

Garterbelt: Without

Sleeves: 1,500 years.

"At that same time Panty came in through the door still a little upset but fairly happy"

Stocking: Hold up…you two know each other?!

Garterbelt: it's a long story Hoe.

Sleeves: To long maybe some other time, besides you both would wind up falling asleep within the first five minutes.

Panty: Come on bro, we're not that bad.

Sleeves: tell that to every teacher that's ever had you in class!

Stocking: I know this doesn't pertain to me I always paid attention.

Sleeves: Up until someone busted out the chocolate pudding.

Stocking: HEY!

"Sleeves puts his hands up in defense"

Sleeves: To each their own sisters. "Sleeves smiles at them"

"Just then a lightning bolt came down on Chuck who is sent flying in front of Sleeves"

Sleeves: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!

Panty: Oh Sleeves this is Chuck he's our dog and mail carrier from heaven.

Sleeves: picks up Chuck and starts to study him.

Sleeves:…

Chuck: chuck chuck bbbblllleeeehhhh

And a role of paper poped out of chucks mouth with two words on it (power plant)

Sleeves: well girls looks like we are going to the power plant.

Panty: Well bro, looks like you get to see some action.

Sleeves: Great those training dummies don't put up much of a fight anymore.

Stocking: I thought you spared with other students. "Sleeves just smirked"

Garterbelt: Well angels a week ago my microwave went out, it seemed like normal until everyone in Daten City started to lose power to most of their electronics.

Sleeves: A lost soul with a longing for electronics…sounds a little odd.

Stocking: How so?

Sleeves: Since when does a lost soul consume what they haunt?

Stocking: That makes sense. Let's hurry up and get this done, I want to get back to my pudding.

Sleeves: Eat it on the way sis I'm driving.

Panty: Lil bro I love but that's a big HELL NO!

Sleeves: Last time I checked I was a better driver than you!

Panty: Yeah! A SLOW ONE

"Sleeves and Panty were face to face lighting connecting between them"

Sleeves: We can argue about this all day!

"Panty was about to raise her voice but she stopped, a rather large smile creeping on to her face"

Panty: Can't argue with the oldest lil bro….

Sleeves:…SON OF A BITCH!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! To all of my previous readers I'm soooooooo sorry for deleting it and I hope you all can find it in your hearts to give this one a chance. NOW ON TO THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: Power hour!

Daten city power,

The central hub of innovation that engulfs the city. Electricity is (just like in all cites) one of its key driving functions. As of right now the power plant is on the grave yard shift workers sluggishly go around to engrossed in their BOOM!

"The factory rumbled as if a earthquake just struck"

Worker: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK?!

Worker 2: MAN FUCK THIS! UNEMPLOYMENT IS BETTER THAN THIS SHIT!

"The workers scrambled out the doors as quick as they could"

"The earthquake was none other than See-Through, taking down a wall in a dynamic entrance "Insert Might Guy pun here"

"Sleeves was clinging to See through's back seats for dear life"

Sleeves: S—S-S-S-Sis humans I-I-I-nvented parking lots f-f-f-f-for a reason!

Panty: Chill out lil bro. God! Didn't know you were so afraid of driving.

Sleeves: I'm not afraid of driving rough but there's a difference between driving rough and driving to kill!

Stocking: You'll get used to it big bro.

"Panty,Stocking and Sleeves looked around the factory"

Stocking: It seems everything is quiet.

Panty: Great we have a dud clue!

Sleeves; I don't think so. I can't shack the feeling something's off.

Stocking: hope it isn't your stomach again! "Stocking giggled"

Sleeves: I swear I ate before I left but you kind of tend to burn through your lunch when you're falling from the Stratosphere!

"Sleeves thinks' back to the frightful fall "

(Sleeves: (still falling) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

"He quickly gets back to reality"

Sleeves: I shudder at the thought.

"The trio continues to wander through the maze of passage ways throughout the plant"

Stocking: There's nothing here

Sleeves: Let's double back and check for any….

"The three angels just past a pylon, when all of a sudden they start to hear voices"

Panty: Who's that?

Stocking: Probably just some workers.

Sleeves: "Pretty damn persistent workers, they must be…going…for….a…..raise". "Sleeves closes his eyes for a brief second" This energy is…."Sleeves's eyes shot open with a look of hate. Demonic energy? But is that possible…

The voices are closer than before

Scanty sighed heavily "I do believe we are making progress dear sister and all due to your ingenious intuition"

"Oh stop it sister you flatter me" replied kneesocks

"but indeed the praise is well earned, the output multiplied by the use of more catalysts, it is shear simplicity I feel ashamed I missed it"

"fear not sister…..it…." Kneesocks stopped mid sentence and she motioned to her sister pushing her glasses into place

"Dear sister do you smell that Oder that permeates the air" you could hear the venomous snare in her voice"

"ohhhhhh I do sister I do, it seems the little troglodytes' have returned, there stench of failure is unmistakable"

"I would agree shall we"

"The demon sisters' stealthily made their way to the angels"

Sleeves: I swear big sis there's something here. I'd stake my wings on it!

Panty: Sleeves we've been up and down this place just admit it Garter was wrong this time.

Sleeves: But Reverend has never been wrong when it involves the man upstairs, and my sensei is very serious on matters like this so I highly doubt it was a…

"Above Panty's head a Sleeves saw a glint"

Sleeves: SIS GET DOWN!

"Sleeves tackled Panty just in time as a pitch black bullet whizzed past Panty's head splitting a few hairs."

"Stocking ran to her sibling's aid"

Stocking: Is everyone ok?!

"Panty groaned" Panty: That hurt Sleeves!

Sleeves: It was either that or a bullet sis!

"oh truffles I missed but oh well I guess we have to do this the hard way I suppose" two figures fell from above and landed a bit away from the group

"well sister then it wouldn't be any fun to rid ourselves of these meddling angels if it was easy wouldn't you say"

"I agree sister it would be nice to get what little challenge we can from a boorish courtesan and a barbaric sugar junkie"

"I couldn't have said it myself sister"

Panty: Oh great the blood red bitches! (Called it!) "Sleeves proclaimed proudly"

Sleeves: I CAN'T BEILEVE IT! SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS ORDER! You're known quite well thru out Heaven, you were used as perfect examples in our lesser demon classes

The sisters red skin paled at the same moment and they turned to each other then back to the group "…how….HOW DARE YOU CALL US LESSER BEINGS WE ARE SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS ORDER"

Kneesocks followed up "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HEAVENS WASTE PRODUCTS CAN'T COMPARE TO THE POWER WE HOLD, FOR WE ARE EITLE WHILE YOU WHELPS ARE REJECTS"

"For being the more composed of the two Kneesocks rage was a thing to be felt"

Sleeves: Wow the textbooks weren't kidding; these two lose it when offended. How about you two cool off? Where do you get off calling us whelps when you two have fallen time and time again when fighting my sisters?

Kneesocks: Sisters? I should've guessed a nuisance such as you was akin to these wretches

"Panty and Stocking where rolling on the ground they were laughing so hard, Panty gets up painfully"

Panty: BURN BITCHES!

Stocking: Good one bro! Now let's get down to business what are you two red sluts doing here?

Scanty: Nothing for you illiterate scum to know

Sleeves: They're manufacturing Ghoul-bots. "Sleeves spoke bluntly"

"The demon sisters' jaws dropped at his statement"

Scanty: IM..IM…IMPOSEABLE

Sleeves: I can sense a large amount of ecto-activity coming from below is. Plus they're coming out of that hole

"Sleeve's points to a hole where a ghoul-bot is helping another ghoul-bot get unstuck." {And that hole} "Sleeve's points to another hole where the bots are rising out of.

Kneesocks: No matter, for you cretins are in need of schooling

Panty: You ready sis?!

Stocking: LET'S GO!

(Cue Fly away now) (I don't own this song)

Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness;

"The girls signature halo and wings formed"  
Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;

"Panty stripped off her panties in a slow, seductive manor, while Stocking started to slowly strip off her Stockings"  
May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger

"A blue aura began to form on Panty's panties transforming them into Back-Lace, Stocking's Stripped stockings started to shift into two light blue katanas".

Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.  
Repent motherfucker!

"Sleeves applauded"

Sleeves: Always splendid to watch you two ready to kick ass!

Panty: Thanks lil bro!

Stocking: What about you?!

"Sleeves slightly backed away"

Scanty: "Hmph" I guess you're all bark and no bite boy!

Sleeves: HA! YOU WISH!

(Cue Pride by soil) (Again I don't own)

"Two wings slightly larger than his sisters appear"

Sleeves: Shadows of the damned! Lost in the dark, find peace in the light!

Sleeves, unzips the coat sleeves and a blue aura forms around them transforming them into duel rapiers

May it guide you to our lord and savior Jesus Christ! May these holy fabrics cleanse your soul and put you on the path of salvation.

Sleeves: REPENT YE DAMDED SOULS

"The demon sisters look at Sleeves shocked"

Kneesocks: Oh dear sister please, May I have the boy?! I'll make him pay for his cruel words.

Scanty:…Very well sister, I shall deal with the whore then

Panty: Big mistake bitch!

"The two started to strafe through the plant, engaged in a vicious fire fight."

Kneesocks: FASTENER! Deal with Sweet tooth

"The pinkish red dog-like creature came up from behind Kneesocks"

Fastener: Fastener! The creature for some odd reason was wherein an old WWII Russian general hat and uniform. FASTENER! "With a mock hail Hitler salutes calling hundreds of Ghoul-bots to charge at Stocking.

Stocking: Let's go!

"Stocking quickly went to work mowing down the bots"

With the sisters in combat, Kneesocks and Sleeves stared each other down.

Kneesocks: I'll teach to respect your betters boy

Sleeves: That would imply you're better than me given all your fuck ups. "Sleeves chuckled"

Kneesocks roared in a rage and charge and Sleeves. Sleeves promptly follows suite and leapt at Kneesocks! Kneesocks rolls under Sleeves and tries to bring her scythes into an upper cut, Sleeves jumps up to a catwalk to confine the fight. Kneesocks jumped up after him and charges like a raging bull toward him. Sleeves easily jumps left using a guard rail to keep him from falling. Kneesocks spun her scythes overhead. Sleeves contours by parrying, making Kneesocks stumble. Sleeves lunges at her but is stopped when he had to block a scythe heading toward his midsection, but locks Kneesocks's other scythe trying to make a opening to cut her throat.

Sleeves: Is this is all a Demon commander can do then I disappointed! Sleeves quickly broke the deadly lock and grabs Kneesock's head driving his kneecap into her face. The Demon sister recoils grabbing her face in pain screaming into her hands.

Kneesocks: HOW DARE YOU! "Kneesocks screams at Sleeves with a bloody nose and head due to glass shards lodged in her forehead, Kneesock's now useless glasses fall off her face and onto the ground. "Those glasses where made with some of the finest lenses in hell!"

Sleeves: Oh relax! You can get more and Wal-Mart! "Sleeves boasts" Beside's I think the shattered glass in my face look is so you!

Kneesocks: I'll kill you, wrenched worm! "Kneesocks charged" Kneesocks was swinging her scythes wildly making it easy for sleeves to dodge.

Sleeves: (dodging) Jeez, that blow to the head must've messed you up unless…I get it now! You're blind as a bat without your glasses! "Hmph" so much for flawless demon completion!

(With Stocking)

"while that battle raged Stocking just finished cutting up the last ghoul-bot"

Stocking: And….that's all of…..

"Stocking's sentence when more ghoul-bots charged '

Stocking: DAMN IT More of you?! "Stocking continued to Slash 5 Ghoul-bots into pieces easily" "This should be like last time" she thought. There has to be a factory somewhere under the plant and a stone proving power to it.

'With this new revelation Stocking charged into a crowd of Ghoul-bots that where pouring out of a rather larger hole"

Stocking: Out of my way! "She kicked a ghoul-bot that was latched to her leg"

Stocking: If I could just make it to the end! "She thought to herself as it looked like she was about to hit the entrance"

Stocking: "Her fortune was short lived as she found herself poking out a toilet in what looked to be the men's room" FUCK NOT AGAIN!

Stocking: Knew it smelt funny in here. "She dove her head back down the pipe and back to the main tunnal"

Stocking: It's got to be around here…found it!

"There waiting like a ripe fruit ready to be plucked was a ghoul stone, perched on top of a reactor. The only thing in Stcoking's way a few HUNDRED ghoul-bots!"

Stocking: Well….this couldn't get any worse.

"ghoul-bots then clog up the entrance she came in"

Stocking: damn it.

"Stocking found her options limited as a horde of Ghoul-bots surrounded her. She thought quickily.

As quick and sure as a bolt of lightning, a slash left, a slash right, double slash back and center. In a blick she was just surrounded with shattered bodies and parts of many shapes

"-Humpf- they need better material to stand up to me and my girls" she ran up and slashed the ghoulstone in half and ran down another passage looking for the others as the Ghoulbot kept slowing her down

As stockings was slashing though the Ghoulbots like the grim reaper during the French revolution, shots reverberated round the slowly disintegrating plant and all you could see of the dual was the holes the bullets made and black and white blurs zooming back and forth

"Come now you pathetic excuase for a divine being" shots wizzed though the air and scanty danced dodging the bullets and then blew a kiss at panty "you can't even hit me so what makes you think you can beat me"

Well "Panty retorted" I always knew you were a lesbian. "Panty dodged a eight bullets heading for her chest"

"At that moment a larger tremor hit the factory"

Panty: What's going on?! "Panty stumbled trying to regain her footing"

Scanty: One of the plants must have been destroyed!

"Scanty fired a few rounds into the air to get her sister's attention; however she was in a bind fighting Sleeves, having just dodged a clean thrust to the gut from Sleeve's rapier".

Kneesocks: Fastener failed in stopping the sweets monger we need to assist….

"Kneesocks was startled; Sleeves came from behind her jerking her left arm"

Sleeves: Keep your kitty eyes on me demon!

"Sleeves drove his kneecap into her outstretched arm the response came in an instant, A resounding snap noise flooded the rooms followed by pained screams from Kneesocks"

Scanty: SISTER!

Sleeves: I've had my fun, farewell monster!

"Sleeves brought his rapier down on Kneesocks, but before he reached her horn. Sleeves stopped and backed away".

Sleeves: Killing you now would be too easy…..Do me favor and get stronger(*note see end of chapter)…A Demon Commander as weak as you is unbecoming.

"With a rapid motion of his rapiers Sleeves cut the cat walk in two jumping in the air to prevent him from falling. Kneesocks on the other hand wasn't able to do the same, fallen a good 30 feet in the air landing on her right arm with another resounding crack the demon melee master was out of commission". A big cloud of dust swept through the battle field, but as it settled Scanty paled.

Scanty visibly paled "sister…SISTER"

White: Hi guys Whitewolf here many of you might be wondering why I made a note to see the end of chapter and this is all I have to say "sayain handbook page 12 that is all

Matrix: I hate it when he does this! Terribly sorry everyone back to the story.

Scanty: You mundane Troglodyte

"Scanty brought her two pistols together and formed a grenade launcher, quickly pointing and Panty ready to fire"

Scanty: Back away from my Sister or she dies!

"Sleeves just smirked at the distraught demon sister"

Sleeves: Ok fine, take her and leave.

"Scanty dashed toward her sister as yet another tremor hit"

Scanty: We will make you pay for this boy! "Scanty held an unconscious Kneesocks bridle style and blew a sharp whistle. With that Fastener came through the power plant wall with G-String the sister's stretch hummer, Scanty quickly got in with Kneesocks unconscious

"With little effort the Demon sisters sped off"

Sleeves: That was fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys white here matrix has some things to do so im going to begin this hope you enjoy

Chapter 3

Daten City power,

Once a center of powerful energy flow now reduced rubble in the Anarchy siblings wake. Speaking of the destructive trio Panty, Stocking, and Sleeves just arrived back to the church, Gaterbelt was waiting in the doorway candle in hand.

"WHAT IN GODS HOLY NAME DID YOU BITCHES AND SLEEVES DO? I was in the middle of god's holy rituals when the power went out"

Stocking: Lighten up Gater we found out what was wrong with the plant.

"AND YOU BLEW IT UP THAT WAS YOUR SOLUTION TO IT ALL!"

Sleeves: We had no chose Sensei! The Demon Sisters were there and they were using the factory to manufacture and army.

-sigh- "it will be what it will be boy, one thing I learned after all this time"

Sleeves: …..

Panty: Ok guys I don't know about you but I'm tired.

Sleeves: And a little burnt. I think Stripes had it worse.

Stocking: I'd kill you if I wasn't so tired.

"The sisters drug themselves in the door of the church"

Sleeve: I'll admit it was fun!

Panty and Stocking; SHUT IT BRO!

Sleeves: Oh come on it was cool I should've…

"Sleeves froze"

?: **YOU'RE MENT FOR MORE BROTHER! **"Sleeves started to shake uncontrollably"

Sleeve: Wha…what's happening?! "Sleeves held his head as the voice boomed on in his head"

?: **They hold you back Brother…let us…exist**

Sleeves: WHO ARE YOU?!

?: isn't it obvious?!

Panty: HEY BRO!

"The voice subsided when Panty yelled through the doorway"

Panty: You coming?!

Sleeves: ye….yeah I'm coming sis.

"Sleeves made his way inside"

Sleeves: What was that?

Panty: Everything ok bro.

Sleeves: Yeah sis "Sleeves lied" everything is okay.

Great black iron doors bang open onto a palatial entrance hall, lit with soft light emanating from wall sconces and the ceiling, paintings hung to the left and right of many scenes both pleasant and tragic, and a scarlet rug with black lining leading from the door further into mansion 2 figures walked on this rug another was being carried as they proceeded droplets of deeper crimson fell to the rug as if leaving evidence of there passing

"Don't worry sister we will have u back onto your feet again soon, then we shall plan a fitting revenge" mummerd Scanty who was only alittle less torn and bloody than her sister trugged along fasiner walking beside her

"Fasiner would you be a dear and read kneesocks room for me"  
"Fasiner" the little red thing saluted and scurried off to do as bidden  
Scanty entered the frist main room of the mansion were a staircase on the right led up to the 4 main floors of the place and two eleavators in the back of the room and a staircas to left leading down to the 3 lower levels of the house and various doors about to lead to the other rooms of the first floor as Scanty approached the elevators a voice descended from above 

"What is this sight I see before me, or should I already guess, now report" corset started descending the stairs coming to meet scanty  
Scanty layed her Kneesock's on the scarlet rug she still stood on and grunted as she kneeled

"my lord per your orders we inspected the ghoulbot Power plant site, all was running well Til the end we road the elevator to inside the power plant when Kneesock's noticed a noise we stood quite for a short while and realized it were those meddling angels but they had another angel with them a new one, we proceeded to ambush them but the suger junkie got away and we were dealing with the other two." Scanty toke a breath and coughed it out bringing up blood, and breathed again and continued corset listened to the rest of the account and positioned himself I front of the kneeling Scanty 

"What of the new design did it fare any better?"  
"Mostly no my lord the greater numbers more than the upgrades slowed the angel down" 

"What of this new one what can u tell me of him"  
"Not much my lord for Kneesock's was his opponent I was too occupied with mine"  
"The plant?" Corset asked with venom in his voice  
"...destroyed my lord" 

"Lucky for you it was not but a decoy, now take yourselves out of my sight before I decide not to be merciful" 

"Yes my lord right away my lord" Scanty tried to stand and fell back gasping clutching her leg and slowly rose again barely avoiding dropping Kneesock's as she hoisted her up again in a bridle style carry and hobbled into the right elevator and when up 

These angels were bad enough under the guidance of that immortal dog Gaterbelt! "Corset seethed" Now another one shows up and judging Kneesock's condition….this one knows how to fight competently. I can only be lead to wonder if this angel is related to the other two but if this is the case that would mean… 

Several hours later Scanty was sitting in Kneesock's room all freshly washed and bandaged, watch over Kneesock's 

"Who was that angel...he is different for sure, and defiantly carried himself well"  
A low sort of growl as from a wounded animal came from Kneesock's then coughing "I do not care for how he appears unless it is by my scythes" -more coughing- Scanty shot up and was by Kneesock's side 

"Calm down sister you'll re open all of the wounds I just bound up, you can't get your revenge until you heal do you wish for it to take longer"  
"No sister you are right" Kneesock's stoped fidgeting and lay still and Scanty retuned to her seat  
"Sister could you bring me the book on spirits please" 

"Why sure" Scanty gave her the book "be careful my junior you have that gleam in your eyes and remember what happened last time we tried messing with spirits" 

"I recall the experience, I don't remember any complaints however you seemed overly satisfied"  
Scanty's face grew redder than it normally was "you did to remember" 

"Oh I do" she smiled "but I have an entirely different purpose this time"  
"Just be wary we got lucky when we ended up with that tentacle fiend"  
"I shall sister, I shall" her grin turned into an evil one 


End file.
